


August: Until My Last Breath

by SilentStudies



Series: 365 Days of Love [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Advanced Idea Mechanics, Anal Sex, Assisted Suicide, Feudal Japan, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, hybrid child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is the head battle strategist in the clan, and Shizuo is one of the best warriors. Being childhood friends with Shizuo, the thought of never seeing him again is frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August: Until My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hybrid Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145883) by Shungiku Nakamura. 



> This is late, and I apologize to those who waited. This work will be worked on in 2016, I just will leave it unfinished until then. If you already like a story in this series, just let me know that I should work on that first. This is short, but more will be added. Thank you for your time and sorry!

A doll takes a few steps forward, the spring on it's back spinning as two men stare intently at it. The doll, holding a bow and arrow, slowly draws it, aiming at the sliding door. The end of the arrow, instead of a spear head has a plunger, ready the stick to the target it hits. The two men stare intently at the door as a shadow looms over it. 

"Hey Shizuo-chan, are you there?"

The doll aims and is ready to shoot. The door opens and the arrow flies, hitting the target on the middle of his forehead. The man looking for Shizuo-chan stops mid-step, obviously surprised by the attack. He looks downwards at the two men crouching on the floor, who were already laughing their mouths off. One was clapping with tears in his eyes from immense laughter, and the other was snorting and giggling while pointing at him.

The one with blonde hair yells, "Success, success! It went well!"

The one with brown hair and glasses wipes the tears out of his eyes, excitedly commenting, "That was amazing! The aim was perfect too!"

The man who was shot becomes immensely irritated and angry. He takes the arrow from his head and snaps it in half.


End file.
